I'm So Foxy
by SilverDaFoxeh
Summary: Sakura is a kitsune youkai! She came from the moon in order to take back her king, the Kyuubi no kitsune from the humans. But how can you when the Akatsuki and stupid council men are after you? SakuXMany boys


**Second story. It has been noted in kitsune mythology that since the kyuubi is red, it's suppose to be a nogitsune. In other words, a bad fox. So in the manga, the people thought Naruto was bad too. You people don't think sometimes. Wait, what the hell am I saying?! Anyways, Myobu is a celestial fox. It usually has either silver, or white fur. Does that ring any bells? Each fox is suppose to match the humans hair and eye color. Now you must be thinking, what the hell are you saying this for? Start the damn story. Fine. This is going to be a SasukeXSakura paring with one sided NarutoXSakura but then switches to NarutoXHinata and one sided ItachiXSakura, etc.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Raaaa!" Normal speech

_"Raaaaaaa!"_ thought

**"Raaaa!" **bold

Forged memories

Chapter 1: Rough start

* * *

"Ehehehehe!" giggled a small eight year old child.

Silence...

"Nii san! over here!" he waved frantically.

"Slow down Sasuke." the weasel breathed out.

"Why? I thought you were suppose to be an anbu?" Sasuke taunted.

"I am. But I just got promoted today." Itachi said bluntly.

"Well mother promised steak today if you passed! But first I want to show you something."

A young child with hair shaped like a chickens ass and weasel teme were walking in the woods. Itachi would have slept all day until dinner time if Sasuke wouldn't have bothered him. First he hopped up on the bed annoying the hell out of Itachi, but it didn't work. He then began to whistle loudly at him like Itachi was a dog, didn't work. The only option which was used as a last resort was to through big ass buckets of water at him. So here Itachi is now, following his annoying brother to kami knows where.

Sasuke stooped near a bush showing showing a wounded fox kit. It's once shiny white fur was ruined by stained crusty old blood. Itachi looked at it in disgust. Did a wolf or dog kill it or something. Or maybe a hunter decided it was fox season and killed the damn animal.

"It looks dead." Itachi spoke in disgust.

"No it's not! He's alive!"

"So. You can't have it. Father doesn't like road kill in the house."

"What's rode kill?" Sasuke pronounced misspelled.

Silence..

"Nothing. Leave it there. Let's go home."

"Ok." he said sadly.

Sasuke's legs were glued to the grass. He didn't want to leave it, it doesn't deserve to die so early. So as what other curious little children usually do, Sasuke hid the fox in his shirt then ran after Itachi. The weasel waited patiently for Sasuke to return. He raised a black eye brow at the large bulge in his shirt.

_'Is he pregnant? No way, boys don't reproduce.' Itachi thought.  
_

"Itachi! What's taking so long?"

"Oh. This way Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned then ran in through the door leaving pitter pattering brown stains on the floor as he walked. Itachi looked down to see brownish red stains on the floor.

_'Did Sasuke have an accident? Gosh, I thought he was already potty trained a long time ago...' he thought again.  
_

**~Inside the house~**

"good afternoon mother!" Sasuke greeted.

"Hi Sasuke kun! Where's your brother?"

"I don't know. Maybe out--hahahahaha!" he laughed.

"Hm?"

"Ou--hahaahaha!" he laughed agian.

"Sasuke?"

"Ha!ha!hah! I'm sorry mother! I have to ha!ha!ha! go now!"

Mikoto looked at her son with a 'WTF' expression on her face as he ran away into his room. Why was he laughing in between sentences? Did he eat pepper again? She told him lots of times to stop eating the pepper from in the cupboard. Mikoto shrugged then resumed back to making dinner.

**~Near Sasuke~**

"Listen here you!"

Sasuke reached into his shirt to find a white bloody fox alive and well. He huffed in annoyance, so he was making him laugh. And mother actually thought he ate pepper again. The little bundle of fur watched him curiously with it's big light green eyes. Sasuke smiled as he reached in to pet him

"Good bo--"

**~Back outside~**

"Lalalalala--" Mikoto sang but paused.

"Auuuuuughh!"

"Sasuke kun?"

**~Near Sasuke~**

"You bit me." the little boy licked his bloody finger.

The fox snickered as it bit Sasuke in his thumb. Sasuke thought carefully as to why the little kit misbehaved. A light bulb when off on his head. Sasuke gently grabbed it them moved it's body to the back. He sweat droped after stealing a quick glance at his private parts.

"Oops, your a girl. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized.

She turned her head and with a short humph sound then left towards his bed. Sasuke bandaged his hand as he watched the annoying animal rip up his bed shieks. He shouted then ran over waving his hands like a bird in flight. The kitsune mentally thought he was food and swiftly pounced on him.

Bacl near Mikoto

"Hmm, onions are on sale today." Mikoto mumbled. She was fliping through a supermarket sales booklet.

"Auuuuuuuughhh!" Sasuke shouted agian.

"That's it! I'm going over there right now."

Mikoto dropped what she was doing to go scowl at her son. Back in Sasuke's room he heard his mothers angry stomps coming towards his room. Sasuke gently picked up the fox then pushed her under the bed. Mikoto crashed in through the front door angry as hell.

"Sasuke! What's with the screeching?!" she roared.

"Nothing mother. I'm practicing doing Oprah." Sasuke lied.

Silence..

"Oprah?" Mikoto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm getting good at it, I think."

"Well cut it out. Dinner is ready."

* * *

It was night time in the Uchiha residence. Sasuke, his weasel brother and parents were sitting at the table eating dinner. A small feast was placed before them. Shrimp, wasabi noodles, wontan, and steak. Glasses filled with a special sake were served. Sasuke stared at the sake his father was drinking. Fugaku looked up from eating his noodles.

"What's wrong son?

"Nothing. Well maybe something. What will happen if I found a fox?"

"Squeal! Ooh a kitsune! I always wanted a kitsune when I was a little girl." Mikoto squealed in delight.

"I don't know. There's never any kitsunes over here in the Uchiha district."

"Oh. I'll be right back!"

Sasuke got up from his seat then ran towards his room. Sasuke looked all around his room trying to find her, but she wasn't know where in sight. Thirty minutes later Mikoto came by with a worried look on her face. She was leaning agianst the door looking at her son lie on his bead with his head sheiled by a pillow

"You missed dinner."

"I don't care." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I was about to show you a kitsune me and Itachi found in the woods. But she's gone."

"Oh dear."

* * *

**~Time skip: Genin chronicles~**

"Sasuke kun!" screamed a fan girl.

"Oooh Sasuke sama! Marry me!" shouted a desperate slut.

A lone figure called Sasuke Uchiha was sitting at a desk with his arms folded. He closed his eyes and blocked any further disturbance to his current mission. After his little fox friend disappeared, the next couple of weeks Itachi murdered his whole clan but only spared him. Now he is still all alone and fending off his dumb fan girls. Sasuke felt someone staring at him as he loomed and bitterly thought of plans to kil the dumb weasle. He looked towards the suspect seeing light green eyes staring at him.

"Oh great. Another fan girl."

"Hi Sasuke teme!" Naruto greeted.

"Oh no. A dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sasuke teme!"

Naruto challenged Sasuke to a staring contest. Sasuke ignored him. With a huff he left to go sit near Hinata

"N-naruto."

"Good morning Hinata!"

"M-morning."

"Why do you stutter? Stuttering messing up your concentration." Naruto recited with his left index finger in the air.

Hinata beamed as Naruto gave her some very comforting advice. Yeah, why does she stutter? Hinata will do alot better if she won't stutter anymore and concentrate on training.

"Sure. Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"Your welcome!" he shouted.

"Ahahahhahhaghjljkh, team 7 Naruto Uzumaki." recited Iruka to the class.

"Yeah! Me! Me all alone! nobody else! I get to be trained all alone with no one trying to take all the glo--" Naruto ranted.

"Sakura Haruno."

"What?! Not fair!" Naruto complained.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."

_'Sasuke?'_ Sakura looked up from her gloomy position across the room.

And the rest you already know about. Sasuke got up from his desk then walked out with his bento box in his hand. Sakura started to follow him but stopped then left the opposite direction. As Sakura walked she bumped into the slut whore, Ino and her band of bitches.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi." Sakura waved with a smile on her face.

"It seems like you got picked to be on Sasuke's team." Ino boasted out trying not to curse.

"Yeah. Big deal." Sakura shrugged lazily.

"It is a big deal!" she screeched.

_'What the fuck is this whores problem?'_

**'Don't know inner.'**

**'Kick her ass!'** inner Sakura punched her hands in the air multiple times.

_'Alright.'_

Sakura took a fighting stance waiting for Ino to attack. The wimpy bitch pathetically threw a kunai at Sakura. She swatted it away then punched Ino in the stomach. The pig gagged in the air and flew into a couple of trees. The dumb band of whores screeched a warrior battle cry then charged forward towards Sakura.

**'Hurry up and finish them.'**

_'I know all ready inner. They annoy me too.'_

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground causing an earthquake. One of the girls up from flew back from the imapct then slamed her body into the other whores like a bowling ball. The skinny pin like girls crashed and fell onto the floor. Sakura stood over one of them crushing their heads with her foot.

**"You want some more?" **inner/Sakura threatened**.  
**

"N-no!" answered the fan girl cowardly.

Up above, Sasuke watched the whole thing. He smirked as Sakura cracked someones head causing it too fall on the pavement. He took another bite out of his rice ball then his eyes widened. Her chakra was soaring through the roof.

"What the hell is she?" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

" Die Sasuke tem--"

**Thwack!**

"Ow!"

"You dobe. Stop messing up my lunch."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because. What kind of shinobi screams when he's about to attack?"

Silence..

"I don't know. A good one?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

**Bonk!**

"Ow!"

"Stupid. Wrong answer."

Naruto looked down from the open window to see a whole bunch of dead bodies everywhere.

"Oi, what the hell is going on down there?" Naruto pointed towards down below.

"Let me see."

Sasuke looked again to see--

_End of chapter one....._

Mr. Okami dono: Cliff hangers rule! Please review and then I'll continue this! Bye.

Sakura: why do I have such gruesome characteristics?

Mr. Okami dono: Because. You'll see later Sakura chan.

Sakura: Damn it. Spill the fucking beans already author! Anyways, review!


End file.
